A day during Christmas
by FlameWriter17
Summary: Fubuki and Fudou crack-ship. What else to say?


**((Okay, I'm sorry for being gone without notifying anyone. Truth is, I couldn't log in no matter what I tried, for some reason Fanfiction didn't let me, but I finally could one day and.. here I am. This fanfic, though, is a crack-ship one, thanks to an RP I had a few months back. Try to enjoy it, please.))**

Fubuki was walking along the streets, admiring the stunning Christmas scenery and enjoying the rare cool night. He ran into stores one by one, much like an excited child. He was out Christmas shopping, and so far he only had a few people left to get presents for. He didn't know what to get them, though. He sighed and walked into another store, finally coming out of it with a contented smile on his face. Tsunami's name got crossed off on the list of the ice-striker/defender. Fubuki's present hunting spree continued for a few hours more, till it got dark. Smiling contently, he walked along the pavements of Inazuma Town. The smile got wiped off his face immediately when he remembered he still haven't got any idea what to get _him _for a Christmas present. Sighing yet once again, he decided to just go home, take a warm, relaxing bath and continue searching for a present to give him the next day. Fubuki didn't know what to give him cause.. He was too hard to understand.. Fubuki didn't know him that well since he always separates himself from the team. Therefore, Fubuki didn't know what a good present to get him would be. And-

''Owww..''

And he bumped into someone, fell to the floor, mumbled in pain, his presents landing beside him. He looked up, surprised. Right opposite him on the floor, was the person he could not find a present for. Simply put.. It was Fudou Akio.

''Ah- Are you alrig- Tch, it's just one of the Raimon players.''

Fubuki blinked. Did Fudou just _almost_ ask him if he was alright..? How.. Unusual. But.. Fubuki had a bright smile on his face immediately. He always knew Fudou was a nice guy underneath..! He watched as Fudou got up and looked around hastily, blinking again as the banana-loving boy sighed in relief and smiled at him.

''Well. Are you alright there? You seem to be not able to get up.''

Fubuki ''eeped'' and jumped up, embarrassment clearly written on his face. Fudou watched in amusement before changing his face back to his usual annoyed one.

''What are you doing here anyway.''

Fubuki looked from his presents to Fudou back and forth. He picked up his presents from the ground and checked that none of them were damaged. Smiling in relief that none of them were broken or scratched, Fubuki turned back to Fudou.

''U-Um.. Just out Christmas shopping..''

Fudou frowned slightly and narrowed his eyes, examining the bags in Fubuki's hands. He then looked up and observed Fubuki. Hmm... The ice boy was a little different from when they were playing Sakka. When they were playing, he would be shouting like some sort of a mad dude. Not really, but louder than some.. And when he was out of practice..? He had the softest of voices, the most gentle smile a person could ever have, and an aura around him which made people feel calm. No wonder so many girls liked him.. Fudou sweatdropped, thinking back on the amount of girls that had attacked the team whenever they weren't practicing.

''Fudou-kun..?''

''H-Huh..? Yes?''

''Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment there..''

''Ah. I'm fine. So have you got everyone a present already or what?''

''U-Um.. No, not yet.. There's just one person left..''

Fudou nodded and smirked a little. He could guess who that person was. It was pretty obvious, really.

''Gouenji right?''

''E-Eh..? N-No.. I got a present for Gouenji-kun long ago.. Though it took me ages to find a great present for him..''

Fudou raised an eyebrow, a little surprised. It wasn't Gouenji? Weird. Well, not like he cared anyway.

''A-Anyway, Fudou-kun.. Do you want to go get some ramen? It _is _a little cold, after all..''

... A _little _cold? This boy must be mad. It's practically zero degrees or something. Fudou shivered and nodded slightly.

''I can see that you're cold, Fudou-kun. Quick, then! And maybe after that we can go get ice-cream!''

Fudou widened his eyes slightly. Fubuki _really _was mad. How could he even think of eating _ice-cream _in such a freezing temperature!?

''W-Wait, what!?''

Fubuki just chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Fudou's hand gently and lightly dragged him towards a random ramen shop.

''Come on, Fudou-kun! We're almost there..!''

Fudou blinked and blushed lightly. Fubuki's hand sure was warm.. He shook his head, thinking that the cold made him mad as well. He blushed a little more when he felt Fubuki clutch onto his hand tighter, not willing to let go. Staring at the back of the ice-loving boy, Fudou vaguely wondered what the hell was going on with his emotions as he got dragged into the Ramen shop.

xoxo

A small gasp of awe could be heard as Fubuki and Fudou entered the new and spacious ramen shop. The place was just simply.. Fantastic. Wonderful. Tables were neatly arranged, furniture was placed neatly at their respective places, walls were decorated nicely, and not a piece of litter was in sight. Fudou just couldn't help but chuckle, Fubuki's reaction really was just too cute- Wait. Cute? Fubuki? Impossible..

"Fudou-kun!~ Let's order!~"

''A-Ah. Yeah."

Fubuki tilted his head slightly, his blue-grey orbs fluttering, wondering what was going on in the other boy's head. He decided not to probe, though, and just shrugged it off.

"Miso ramen here I come!~"

This time it was Fudou's turn to blink. Miso ramen? Looks like the ice-loving boy was really picky about his food. His usual cold eyes skimmed through the menu, silently choosing his food and putting the menu away. He crossed his arms and watched as Fubuki ordered their food, narrowing his eyes when he felt his heart pick up in pace. Something was seriously wrong with him. Just watching the stupid striker/defender of Raimon could already set his heart going madly. Was it like this with all the other Raimon dweebs? He haven't felt anything like that when he was near them, though.. Maybe it was just Fubuki's problem.

"Fudou-kun? Are you still cold?"

Averting his eyes to the boy beside him, Fudou muttered somewhat quietly, not wanting to have any form of contact with the other boy so as to calm himself down from the weird feelings that were invading him.

"I guess.."

He didn't know when it happened, why it happened or how it happened. All he knew was that suddenly the ever optimistic boy had scooted closer, bringing his chair along with him of course, took off his scarf and re-adjusted it so that it was wrapped nicely around them both now. He felt the heat colour his cheeks in a rosy red, his lips quivering slightly due to the surprise and cold.

"W-What do you think you're doing?"

"Eh? Sharing my scarf with you, of course. Didn't you say you were cold?"

A smile with different emotions mixed in it, Fudou realized. The smile on Fubuki's face was gentle, yet it brought out friendliness and care. Plus a little bit of something else.. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, though.

Simply staring at his companion for a moment, the usually cocky male finally let the tension break loose, and for the first time that night, he let a small smile show, however hard to spot it may be. Fubuki, of course, noticed, and he grinned, pleased that his friend had loosened up a little. Fudou's smile was rare, and not everyone got to see it. Usually it would be a frown, if not a smirk, but never a smile. He realized this and awe was present in his pale face, suddenly noting that the other boy's smile was truly nice to look at.

Fudou was looking at Fubuki too, wondering what was going on in his teammate's mind. Deciding to occupy himself in the middle of the stare-off, however, he took in the ice striker/defender's facial features, admiration showing slightly in his expression.

And, all of a sudden, they both realized the same thing.

_They were in love with the person sitting opposite of them._


End file.
